


Dreamself

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside themselves, the Sentinel and Guide comfort each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamself

Warning: Not beta-read. Have a nice day. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I make no money off of this story. No copyright was ever intended. 

Warning: Must be 18. Must understand and accept the nature of slash fiction- male/male relationships. I use foul language because I feel like it. > > Synopsis: Outside themselves, the Sentinel and Guide comfort each other. >

## Dreamself

by Redskirts

The day was just all around shitty. A thunderstorm had threatened to break all day. That meant that all the smells in Blair's office, that could be risen through the power of moisture, did. Mildew, he decided, was was determined to evict him from his office. Not that he wanted to be there anyway. He had given a pop quiz in class, and now had to deal with all the students who had failed. Yes, today was a complete waste of his time. "That's it. I give up, mildew. I'm calling it a day." He collected his coat, and was out the door. Sandburg realized he had forgotten his car keys, only after he had reached the Corvair. "Damn." Of course it started to rain. "This really sucks. I hate Washington. Why couldn't I find a Sentinel in Tahiti, or something." The building's side door, by his office was locked, so he had to circle the building to the front. "Someone should nominate me as the poster child for Murphy's Law." When he was finally buckled into his seat, the car wouldn't start. Today was a really bad day for one, Blair Sandburg. Blair trudged into the loft three hours later. He had been unable to get in touch with Jim. He ended up getting the car towed to a local station, and taking a cab home. Any money he had left for tomorrow's date was gone. Which he didn't have to worry about after listening to his messages. She canceled anyway. There was nothing to eat. It was his turn to shop. He had *no* money. "It's time for a diversion. I'll just relax until Jim comes home, and maybe he'll be so hungry-- he'll order something good." The student booted up his lap top, but couldn't find his notes anywhere. For several minutes, he crawled around the floor, looking for the offending articles. He gave up, firmly believing they had been sucked down in some secret black hole. Instead of academic work, he decided to switch gears and work on his personal homepage. After being closed down immediately by an illegal operation, and going back on to find his page vacuumed into a burp-- he gave up the lap top. "There are forces here at work, and they're laughing at me. I know it." He curled up in the narrow bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.   
  


* * *

  


Today was just all around shitty. A thunderstorm had threatened to break all day. Everyone in the bullpen had been edgy all day, and Jim Ellison had a headache. He had taken six aspirins, but it didn't help. He wanted to go home, but he had *so* much paper work. Nothing was worse than paper work. Jim held that thought firm until Simon handed him Malley's paperwork. "He's in the hospital, Jim. You're the one with the least in his in-box." He had been mistaken. Doing someone else's paperwork was the worst thing. His headache got much worse. 

When he took his break, Jim thought it would be a good time to escape. He hurried down the back stairs, and straight out into a down pour. "you got to be kidding me!" He was wearing his new leather coat that hadn't been water treated. His windows were open. Ellison had no towels, and on the way home-- his wet underwear rode up his left ass cheek. "Whatever fate is up to, he is getting a laugh out of it at my expense." As he pulled into his usual parking place, he heard a great pop. Upon inspection, he found he had parked on a beer bottle, and his tire was flat. Today was a really bad day for one, Jim Ellison. Trudging up to the loft, he tripped up the stairs. "That's gonna bruise." He was just glad his guide hadn't seen it. His stomach growled on the way in, and he was assaulted with the empty refrigerator. He couldn't yell at Sandburg, because he could clearly hear the man asleep in his tiny room. Plopping down on the couch, he flipped the television on, only to find the cable knocked out. He mentally went over his sparse book shelf, and came up flat. "I think Sandburg had the right idea." He ambled up to the loft, and dropped off into an uneasy sleep.   
  


* * *

  


Jim felt disorientated. It felt like his bed was slowly spinning, but that couldn't be right. He opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. Nope, the bed was firmly in a fixed position. He swung his legs onto the floor and pushed himself up. He turned to grab his robe and grunted in surprise. There on the bed was his body. "This is impossible." He blinked and rubbed his eyes. His body was still there. Cautiously, he reached out and touched the sleeping form. His hand went through it. It was then he realized he was of lighter matter than the rest of his environment. "Jeez!" Jim had a case of the willies. He lay back down trying to go back into the body. It didn't work though. "Now, what?" He decided to go look for his guide. Jim got back up and headed downstairs. When he reached Blair's door, he began to wonder if he would be able to open the door. His question was answered, when his guide walked through the door himself. The two men stood toe to toe, both frightened out of their heads. 

"What's happening?" Jim asked in hushed tones. 

"I don't know. I haven't any research on this...but maybe....Do you think maybe we're dead?" Jim actually laughed at that. "What's so funny? Many cultures believe..." 

Jim cut him off with, "I was laughing because it would be just my luck to be stuck with you for eternity." He was rewarded with a scowl. 

"Thanks, Jim. I didn't know my company was so bad. Maybe I should go be dead somewhere else." 

"I was kidding with you. You're not that bad. And I don't think we're dead. I can't tell why, but I just get a feeling we're not. Besides, why would we have died together? No, it just doesn't make sense." 

"Maybe one of us died, and pulled the other one with them. We don't know how strong the link between sentinel and guide are." 

"Well that's a great theory to come with now, Darwin. Where was that logic twenty minutes ago?" 

"Why are we fighting?" 

"Doesn't make sense does it?" They retreated to the couch. "This makes no sense." 

"You're figuring that out now, man?" 

"No, listen. I was able to lay on the bed, and sit on the couch. But I passed through my body, and you walked through a door. Why is it hit and miss?" 

"Don't look at me. This is the first time I croaked. But maybe....I was thinking I wouldn't be able to open the door, and decided to walk through it. Maybe that has something to do with it. You know, how we see things?" 

"Great. Well I *think* I'm going to go grab a beer. I've had a really bad day, and this is the icing on the cake." 

"It wasn't any better for me," Blair commented to Jim's retreating back. "I had about the worst day you could think." 

I got soaked in the rain..." They both said in unison. 

"My car died and was towed." 

"I parked on a bottle, and my tire is flat." 

"My homepage got sucked into a black hole." 

"I snuck out of the station without telling Simon, and left a stack of paper work behind." 

"Okay, you win, big guy. But only because you'll have to deal with Simon tomorrow." 

"Not really, unless I become the phantom cop." He rejoined Blair on the couch, after unsuccessfully trying to get a drink. 

"Why not. You could haunt Simon's office." 

"Oh I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Jim threw an arm across the back of the couch. Absently, he stroked the back of Blair's neck. "He'd have me exorcized before I could say boo." Blair nodded in agreement and settled along Jim's side, resting against his shoulder. They sat in companionable silence. Jim broke the mood by kissing Blair's temple. 

"That was nice, Jim. Made me tingle." Jim kissed the spot again, and when Blair turned his face up-- he kissed his guides lips. What would have seemed strange before, was suddenly exactly what they needed. 

Their bodies moved with graceful fluid motions, and the edges of essence became blurred between them. The day they each had, was sluiced off. It drained from them like dirt carried away by rain. Jim handled Blair gently instead of his usual gruff manner-- and Blair glowed brighter for it. He returned the gestures until Jim shined with the brilliancy of liquid silver. They came together in a wash out of too white light.   
  


* * *

  


Blair awoke from his nap. He couldn't explain it, but he felt great. Whatever went wrong with today, had lifted of his shoulders. Even the thought of his car in the shop didn't bother him. He exited his room and bumped into Ellison. "Hey man, sorry dinner's not ready. I didn't go shopping and well..." He gestured to the empty table. 

"S'ok, Chief. I'll just call for a pizza." 

"Thanks." 

"You know, I feel great-- too good to stay in. How 'bout I treat us to dinner out?" 

"If you're buying I'm not complaining." They exited the loft bantering happily back and forth. Neither noticed the large black cat lounging on the couch. 

* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
